


La Solitude du Cœur

by Blihioma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Doubt, Light Masochism, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Tsunayoshi est aimé de tous et il a de très précieux amis, mais au final, il n'a personne de spécial pour lui. Malgré ses amis et leur gentillesse, il se sent désespérément seul... Sauf quand il le rejoint dans son lit, à ce moment il se sent enfin entier et vivant, il l'aime. Mais ce ne sont des aventures d'une nuit, pourra-t-il lui dire ce qu'il ressent ?





	La Solitude du Cœur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : MA
> 
> Genre : PWP / Romance
> 
> Univers : Manga
> 
> Pairing : Hibari x Tsunayoshi
> 
> Evénement : Lot Os de la Tombola
> 
> Je m’occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l’ordre des formulaires envoyés. Ce nouveau lot a été commandé par Betzu qui avait gagné un lot de 5,000 mots pour un PWP entre Hibari et Tsuna avec tension électrique/sexuelle entre les deux. J’ai fait de mon mieux, j’espère que cela conviendra ;)

**_La Solitude du Cœur_ **

Tsunayoshi regardait Gokudera et Yamamoto qui discutaient tranquillement, pour une fois, installés dans l’un des deux canapés de son bureau. Le Vongola avait enfin reprit le poste de Boss Vongola il y a trois mois. Il avait eu un mal fou à prendre le rythme des piles de papiers qui venaient à lui chaque jour et il avait bien failli mourir enseveli plus d’une fois. Mais c’était du passé. Il n’avait même pas eu besoin des conseils de Reborn pour savoir comment agir. Les papiers mineurs étaient lu dans leur ensemble afin de vérifier qu’aucune faute n’avait été commise, puis rapidement signés, tandis que les contrats plus importants étaient mis de côté pour pouvoir se concentrer là-dessus plus tard.

Aujourd’hui il avait décidé de procéder en sens inverse pour alléger son esprit en prévision de la réunion de ce soir. Gokudera était d’ailleurs arrivé une ou deux heures plus tôt, pour lui transmettre les dernières informations au sujet des Famiglias présentes, puis Yamamoto était entré pour le prévenir que la salle préparée à cet effet était prête. Voyant que leur ami avait encore un peu de travail, ils avaient décidé de rester pour lui tenir compagnie. Le mois dernier encore, Tsunayoshi leur aurait demandé de quitter le bureau, car il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer avec autant de bruit dans la même pièce, mais ça aussi cela avait changé. Bien évidemment, lorsqu’il s’agissait de documents nécessitant toute son attention il demandait le calme, mais pour des papiers mineurs il pouvait très bien suivre une autre discussion à côté.

Quand Lambo débarqua dans le bureau en braillant, Tsunayoshi dut toutefois se résoudre à arrêter son travail là pour aujourd’hui. Il pourrait très bien rapidement le reprendre après la réunion, avant d’aller se coucher. Son Gardien de la Foudre vint s’accrocher à sa jambe pour se cacher derrière dans une vague tentative de fuir I-pin, qui devait une fois de plus lui courir après à cause d’une énième bêtise. Le Decimo rigola doucement et le laissa faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, I-pin débarquait à la recherche de Lambo et les deux enfants commencèrent à tourner autour de lui dans une course poursuite sans fin. Gokudera s’énerva contre Lambo tout particulièrement et quand Ryohei fit irruption dans le bureau pour annoncer que les premiers invités de Tsunayoshi étaient arrivés, cela dégénéra assez rapidement.

Cependant lorsque le jeune Boss se leva, les disputes se calmèrent petit à petit et Gokudera le suivit quand il partit accueillir leurs invités. Tout le monde connaissait les compétences de Tsunayoshi au combat mais il ne les utilisait jamais pour se faire écouter : il préférait appuyer là où ça faisait mal, soit en donnant des missions particulièrement pénibles dont personne ne voulait, soit en laissant quelques remarques acides quitter la sécurité de sa bouche. Avant il était obligé de directement sauter jusqu’à cette étape, mais désormais il suffisait qu’il prenne un air contrarié, voir légèrement irrité, pour que les disputes cessent rapidement. Bien évidemment, Mukuro et Hibari étaient réfractaires à cette mise en garde et Tsunayoshi avait alors besoin d’hausser le ton avec eux. Cela marchait la plupart du temps maintenant qu’ils avaient connus la souffrance du récurage des toilettes, des missions avec la Varia et autres ignominies qui ne sortaient dont ne sait où – Tsuna n’était pas le meilleur élève de Reborn pour rien, jamais les Vongolas n’avaient connu un Boss aussi bon dans la torture.

Le petit brun glissa quand même un petit mot à ses Gardiens avant de quitter son bureau, croisant en chemin Mukuro et Hibari en train de se tourner autour pour un énième combat. Il attrapa le premier qui devait se tenir à ses côtés dans la réunion d’aujourd’hui, arrachant un grognement mécontent au second.

Tsunayoshi aimait beaucoup ses Gardiens, ils étaient ses plus précieux amis et il serait prêt à tout pour eux. Pourtant, un vent froid soufflait de plus en plus fort dans son cœur depuis maintenant une bonne année. En fait, tout avait commencé quand Ryohei avait sa déclaration à Hana, la meilleure amie de Kyoko. La surnommée Sorcière par Lambo, avait été très réfractaire aux avances du boxeur, mais elle avait cédée face à ses sentiments et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Peu de temps après, Gokudera et Yamamoto c’était enfin trouvé après tant d’années à se tourner autour. Ce fut ensuite le tour Chrome qui avait finalement annoncé à tout le monde qu’elle sortait avec Shoichi. Mukuro quand à lui, recevait très régulièrement des lettres enflammées de la part de Byakuran – Tsuna était le seul au courant car une de ces lettres avait une fois atterrit sur son bureau…

Il s’était au fil du temps, sentit de plus en plus seul. Ses amis étaient bien sûr toujours là pour lui, prêt à l’aider s’il le demandait et il le savait. Mais il avait beau les avoir auprès de lui, il avait être entouré par leurs attentions, au final il n’avait personne de spécial, comme Yamamoto pouvait l’être pour Gokudera, ou Shoichi pour Chrome, etc. Il se sentait désespérément seul dans son petit cœur. Tsunayoshi aurait pu tenter sa chance auprès de Kyoko ou de Haru, mais après avoir frôlé la mort face à Byakuran, puis face à Daemon, il avait alors compris qu’il ne pourrait jamais réellement tomber amoureux de l’une d’entre elles. Dans ces moments où la mort avait été tellement proche, si proche qu’elle l’avait frôlé plus d’une fois, le visage d’une toute autre personne s’était imposé à lui. Le visage d’un homme – un grand choc pour lui la première fois – qu’il savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Et depuis, à chaque fois qu’il apprenait qu’un de ses précieux amis trouvaient quelqu’un à aimer, cela le renvoyait à sa propre situation, à son propre cœur vide d’amour et qui ne pourrait jamais connaître la joie d’être aimée. Car il n’en doutait pas, peu importe ce qu’il pourrait faire, il ne pourrait jamais l’oublier, pas _lui_ … Pas alors qu’il était si proche chaque jour et pourtant si loin…

**oOo**

Tsunayoshi se laissa tomber dans les draps, son pantalon et ses chaussures disparus depuis longtemps. Cette soirée d’été était particulièrement chaude, mais il n’était pas sûr que ce soit le cause de sa légère fièvre. En effet suite à la réunion qui fut un succès, même si Mukuro avait bien failli emprisonner un ou deux hommes de mains alliés, dans une illusion particulièrement sanglante, quand les personnes concernés avaient commencés à insulter le Gardien à demi-mots. Le petit brun avait tout naturellement ressentit la colère naissante de son Gardien de la Brume et il avait agi comme il fallait dans ce genre de cas : il avait tout d’abord calmé l’illusionniste d’un regard et il avait immédiatement demandé aux Boss concernés d’apprendre à tenir leurs hommes qui se montraient désobligeants dans une réunion qui devaient pourtant leur faire signer des contrats ou des alliances. Les concernés s’étaient empourprés de gêne ou de colère et un silence implacable s’était fait entendre pendant tout le reste de la réunion. Tsunayoshi avait trouvé très amusant de sortir ces mots à d’autres, alors qu’il pensait être le premier à les subir au vu du comportement explosif de ses propres Gardiens, mais ceux-ci savaient très bien se tenir dans ce genre de réunions, contre toute attente, et ils savaient respecter ses ordres muets, dans cette pièce du moins.

Pour en revenir à sa fièvre, elle était en fait du à l’alcool qu’il avait bu après la réunion, non pas à cause de la réussite de celle-ci, mais parce que Chrome avait annoncée qu’elle était enceinte. A 20 ans, elle allait avoir son premier enfant et malgré que ce soit assez jeune, elle était rayonnante de joie. Shoichi lui, avait avoué s’être évanouit en apprenant la nouvelle, mais il était au comble du bonheur malgré tout. Mukuro avait été partagé entre l’idée de devenir tonton et celui de tuer le rouquin pour avoir mis sa très chère Chrome enceinte. Les autres membres de la Famiglia avait félicité la jeune femme et celle-ci avait d’ailleurs demandé à Tsunayoshi d’être le parrain du futur enfant. Le petit brun n’avait pas pu le lui refuser, elle semblait tellement y tenir, même si entièrement avec sentit le couteau de la solitude s’enfoncer un peu plus dans son cœur, toutefois son visage souriant était resté intact face à cette nouvelle agression. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à boire, Tsuna plus que de raison pour tenter d’oublier un peu sa souffrance muette.

C’était sûrement pour cela qu’il n’était pas arrivé à se défaire de sa chemise et qu’il l’avait finalement gardé. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il tombait de fatigue encore tout habillé ou ivre et à seulement à moitié nu. Il rampa lentement sous ces draps légers, ayant réussi tant bien que mal à ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser le vent venir le rafraichir. Il aimait cette sensation que plus rien n’avait d’importance maintenant. Cela lui faisait tellement bien. Mais alors qu’il plongeait un bienfaisant sommeil, une forte odeur de vin blanc l’entoura, le réveillant. Lui préférait le vin rouge ou le rosé, mais le vin blanc c’était _sa_ boisson. Il n’avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se tenait près de lui.

Son esprit embrumé par l’alcool commença à s’éclaircir, comme si cet homme avait sur lui le même effet qu’une bonne douche glacée, le froid en moins, au contraire. Une respiration lourde près de son oreille lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. Il n’osait pas se retourner. Il ne le faisait jamais de toute manière. Oui, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’une telle situation prenait place dans sa chambre. Et il n’était jamais arrivé à le repousser… Plusieurs fois, il avait pensé à le faire, après tout il avait ce genre de comportement à cause d’un excès d’alcool, il n’avait donc ni les idées claires ni une pleine possession de ses capacités de réflexions. Mais si c’était que ce son cœur et son esprit voulaient, son corps lui n’était pas de cet avis. Et à ce jour, il n’avait jamais réussi à prendre l’ascendant sur sa propre personne pour enfin cesser ce manège qui le faisait tellement souffrir chaque matin… Cependant il était vrai qu’il abandonnait de plus en plus rapidement, soir après soir. Mais comment arriver à repousser la personne que vous désirez ardemment, lorsque celle-ci vient dans votre chambre à chaque fois qu’il a trop bu ? Le sens moral le voudrait, mais le corps lui, le réclamait toujours plus fort.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux, migrant doucement vers son visage, traçant de la pulpe des doigts sa pommette, s’attardant sur ses lèvres, pour finalement se saisir de son menton. Cette main si chaude lui ordonna de tourner la tête vers lui, ne lui laissant pas le choix – il le lui avait bien laissé les premières fois, mais maintenant il n’y avait plus de raisons de craindre le refus du jeune Boss. Tsunayoshi se laissa emporter, pivotant sa tête, puis son corps face à l’intrus. Un intrus qui allait devenir son invité d’une nuit… Non, son amant d’une nuit, comme pour de nombreuses autres. Le jeune adulte leva ses yeux caramel vers celui que son cœur et son corps désiraient en concert, tandis que sa raison lui rappelait brutalement qu’il ne pouvait l’avoir seulement le temps de ces nuits d’alcool.

Une peau qui devenait pâle à la seule lueur de la lune. Un costard sans aucun mauvais plis, comme s’il n’avait pas fait la fête avec eux plus tôt dans la soirée. Oh bien sûr, il avait été présent et dans un coin de la salle, comme à son habitude, mais l’alcool ainsi que ses Gardiens survoltés aidant, Ryohei et Yamamoto avait réussi à le tirer plus près. Des cheveux noirs un peu trop longs, qu’il devrait sûrement bientôt couper, tombant sur ces yeux. Ah ces yeux, une telle teinte était-elle possible ? Ils étaient sombres et pourtant si lumineux… Ils irradiaient d’une lueur que Tsuna n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer et pourtant il pensait pouvoir le comprendre en un regard, à force de l’observer. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l’alcool ? Le vin blanc avait dû rendre ces yeux brillants. Le dirigeant Vongola laissa un simple soupir s’échapper de ces lèvres, le premier de la nuit :

« Kyoya… »

Comme si c’était exactement ce qu’il attendait pour se jeter sur sa proie, des lèvres dominatrices vinrent s’écraser sur celles soumises du petit Boss. Ses mains se nouèrent dans ce cou et il se redressa pour partager ce baiser avec plus de passion. Mais la main auparavant sur son menton descendit pour s’appuyer sur sa poitrine et l’éloigner de lui. Tsunayoshi dut se résoudre à contrecœur à le lâcher et le laisser faire ce dont il avait envie, comme toujours. Il était la proie du prédateur, il n’avait pas le droit de choisir, juste de subir. Mais il adorait aussi se sentir dominer de cette manière. Il pouvait alors être lui-même, il pouvait être Tsunayoshi. Il n’avait plus besoin d’être le Boss, il n’avait plus besoin d’être absolu en toute circonstance.

Il se laissa enfin aller aux mains qui parcouraient avidement son corps, défaisant – non, arrachant – les boutons de sa chemise déjà entrouverte. Il n’y fit même pas attention, habitué à voir ses habits en lambeau la plupart du temps, et entièrement concentré sur les sensations qui parvenaient à son pauvre petit cerveau croulant sous la masse d’informations. Et ce n’était pas encore fini. Comme chaque nuit, il le vit défaire sensuellement sa cravate alors qu’il montait définitivement sur le lit. Tsuna ne le lâchait pas des yeux une seconde, se gorgeant des dernières images auxquelles il avait droit. Bientôt il serait dans le noir complet, ses sens exacerbés par sa nouvelle cécité. Son corps en frémissait déjà d’avance et le brunet se laissa faire quand il noua sa cravate derrière sa tête, le privant de sa vue. Il avait une totale confiance en Hibari et il l’aimait trop pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit – pas que son état ne lui permettre de se débattre de toute manière.

Les mains qui s’étaient occupés de nouer la cravate descendirent lentement dans son cou, passant dans sa nuque comme des plumes. Une douce et légère caresse qui l’électrisait, réveillant peu à peu son sens du toucher. Une des mains le quitta là et Tsuna sentit le lit s’affaisser à côté de lui. La main qui était resté glissa dans son dos et l’invita à s’asseoir, ce qu’il fit de bon cœur. Cependant il sentit soudain encore plus perdu que les autres fois : il n’arrivait plus à discerner la droite de la gauche, vers où se trouvait le mur ou son armoire. Il n’avait aucun repère autre que cette main chaude dans son dos. Une main qui disparue l’espace d’un instant, pour être immédiatement remplacé par un torse musclé et chaud. Tsuna eut l’autorisation de s’y appuyer et il ne se fit pas attendre, son visage finissant sur une épaule. A sa droite, il lui sembla percevoir le cou de son aimé et il s’en rapprocha pour sentir d’un peu plus près cette exquise odeur de muscade et de pin. Elle était enivrante et elle lui rappelait toutes ces fois où il était arrivé par un quelconque miracle, à subtiliser un vêtement – une chemise la plupart du temps – à Hibari alors qu’il partait pour le linge sale, pour se donner du plaisir en humant cette odeur à plein poumons.

Tsunayoshi sentit quelques mèches plus longues, venir chatouiller l’arrête de son nez, tandis que les jambes d’Hibari s’enroulaient autour des siennes. Dans le bas du dos, une nouvelle sensation le fit sursauter. Il n’avait pas besoin d’y mettre ses mains pour savoir que son Nuage commençait à bander. Il sentait très clairement son pantalon enflé contre la raie de ses fesses et cela l’excitait de plus en plus. Depuis quand était-il devenu un tel pervers ? Sûrement avec ses premiers phantasmes. Oh oui, il s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier et si la perception n’était pas du tout la même, les contextes dans lesquels il s’était imaginé avec Hibari étaient malgré tout très immoraux.

La sensation du tissu de son boxer glissant sur ses jambes, en même temps que ces mains sur ses cuisses, le ramenèrent à la réalité. Des frissons parcouraient l’intégralité de son corps et il n’en pouvait déjà plus. Il voulait un baiser, il voulait enfin être consumé par cette étreinte et ne plus seulement l’anticiper. Ses lèvres embrassèrent la peau du cou qui se trouvait juste devant lui et cherchèrent à remonter jusqu’à sa mâchoire pour tenter de trouver ensuite leurs consœurs, mais un doigt, un unique et long doigt, stoppa son parcours. Puis deux mots, un ordre :

« Déshabille-moi. »

Tsunayoshi n’allait pas lui refuser cet ordre, pour une fois qu’il pouvait lui-aussi le toucher… ! Ses mains vinrent trouver un repaire fiable en s’accrochant aux épaules d’Hibari et il se retourna pour lui faire face, assis à califourchon sur ces jambes. Il décrispa ses mains et elles se rejoignirent au col de sa chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient déjà défaits à priori. Ne pouvant rien voir, Tsuna s’imagina la scène, ce corps puissant sous ses mains, le regard du Nuage suivant chacun de ses gestes, ce sourire moqueur quand parfois il tremblait d’anticipation ou quand il s’accrochait un peu plus longtemps sur un bouton. Même sans le voir, il le rendait fou ! Pour l’instant il essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les boutons de cette foutue chemise qui semblait tout faire pour empêcher sa progression. Quand enfin le dernier bouton se laissa défaire, il remonta ses mains lentement contre ce torse chaud et attractif. Il les fit glisser sur les épaules, puis le long des bras, emportant la chemise avec lui. Tsunayoshi refit le chemin en sens inverse, profitant de la douceur du toucher de cette peau, pour de nouveau dégringoler le long des flancs qu’il sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Il eut l’impression d’avoir un semblant de pouvoir sur le si effroyable Hibari, alors que c’était tout l’inverse. Il tira délicatement sur la chemise pour la sortir du pantalon et quand elle fut enfin hottée, il perçut les mouvements de son amant pour l’envoyer plus loin sur le sol.

Ses mains cherchèrent ensuite le cuir de la ceinture pour glisser le long de l’accessoire, essayant vainement de frustrer Hibari, qui ne bougeait pas pour l’inciter à accélérer, se contentant de le regarder faire. Se fiant toujours à son simple sens du toucher, il trouva la boucle de la ceinture, qu’il ouvrit et qu’il tira ensuite pour la faire glisser en dehors des passants du pantalon. Tsunayoshi se permit de jouer un peu avec en l’enroulant grossièrement autour du cou d’Hibari dans un simulacre de collier, sans la fermer. Il savait que son geste n’allait pas lui plaire mais c’est ce qu’il recherchait. Aussi il ne fut pas surpris quand il sentit à son tour la morsure du cuir autour de son cou, il l’attendait même. Cependant contrairement à lui, son amant l’enroula au plus près de sa peau et il ferma la boucle. Tsuna s’était docilement faire, stoppant l’activité de ses mains pour le moment, profitant pleinement des frissons qui le parcouraient en sentant ces doigts sur son corps. Depuis qu’il couchait avec Hibari, on pouvait affirmer qu’il s’était découvert des tendances masochistes légères. Il n’était pas du genre à vouloir être brûlé par la cire d’une bougie, mais se sentir attacher l’excitait énormément et cela le rassurait car il avait l’impression ridicule d’être lié à Hibari par ces attaches…

« Continu ce que tu as commencé. »

Une fois de plus, Tsunayoshi se remit en marche en entendant cette voix grave et autoritaire. Il tâtonna de nouveau pour retrouver ses repères et il sentit un doux spasme l’électriser quand il entra de nouveau en contact avec cette peau irradiant de chaleur. Ah, qu’il aimait le toucher et sentir sa fièvre réchauffer ses mains constamment froides. Le bouton unique du pantalon ne fit pas long feu et la braguette fut rapidement baissée. Ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu du pantalon mais aussi celui du sous-vêtement, râpant légèrement contre la peau de ces hanches, pour baisser les deux derniers vêtements en même temps. Il aurait pu continuer dans sa lenteur pour lui faire gouter à la frustration, mais finalement il ne pouvait lui-même plus attendre. Il le désirait trop pour continuer à jouer à ce petit jeu. Dès que le pantalon et le boxer eurent rejoint la chemise, Tsunayoshi sentit un doigt insidieux se glisser entre sa peau et le cuir de son collier artisanal, pour le tirer vers le visage d’Hibari.

Le jeune Boss percevait le souffle chaud, lourd et sentant encore les effluves d’alcool, sur son visage. Ses lèvres en tremblèrent. Il voulait tellement l’embrasser qu’il poussa un gémissement misérable, suppliant et pour une fois, Hibari accéda à sa requête en venant lui arracher un baiser féroce, gourmand et impérieux. Tsuna s’en reput le plus possible, cherchant à le prolonger le plus longtemps possible, allant chercher cette langue pour la faire jouer avec la sienne. Il se nourrissait de toutes les sensations qu’il percevait et au début de cette relation bancale, il n’aurait jamais cru autant apprécier leurs baisers en devant les vivre sans sa vue. Mais finalement Hibari mit fin à cet échange en mordant violemment sa lèvre, la faisant saigner. Tsunayoshi s’éloigna un peu, connaissant désormais l’attitude qu’il devait avoir en fonction de ces différents gestes, tout en léchant le sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche. Il attendit la suite, sachant qu’elle n’allait pas tarder à venir de toute façon.

Trois doigts se présentèrent à sa bouche dont ils forcèrent l’entrée pour venir se fourrer au plus loin de la cavité humide, rendant cela un peu désagréable pour le petit brun. Mais il fit ce qu’on attendait de lui et il fit courir sa langue le long de ces membres, s’échauffant en se rappelant qu’en d’autres circonstances, ils tenaient une arme métallique dangereuse. L’autre de main d’Hibari vint se glisser dans le creux de ses reins pour le rapprocher un peu plus alors qu’il le forçait en même temps à lever la tête vers le ciel. Tsuna n’arriva cependant pas à retenir son profond gémissement quand leurs deux virilités se frottèrent l’une à l’autre. Les sensations étaient tellement exquises ! Instinctivement, son corps commença à se mouvoir contre celui d’Hibari pour ressentir de nouveau ses frissons si agréables. Mais il fut violemment repoussé et, toujours privé de son sens de la vue, il prit un peu peur en se sentant partir en arrière. Heureusement il fut vite allongé sur ses draps et ses jambes s’écartèrent allègrement pour laisser son amant venir s’installer entre elles.

Tsuna sentit les doigts humides qu’il avait léchés, venir s’enfoncer un à un dans son intimité. Les mouvements n’étaient pas doux, mais juste assez lent pour que ce ne soit pas douloureux, juste inconfortable. De toute façon, il n’en attendait pas plus d’Hibari. Il n’empêchait que sentir distinctement ces doigts écarter son antre avait un effet aphrodisiaque aussi puissant que ces lèvres sur son corps. Il avait même l’impression d’entendre le bruit de succion que les mouvements de son amant provoquaient, mais peut-être s’agissait-il là de son imagination. Toutefois, le vide qu’il ressentit et le soupir de frustration qu’il ne put retenir, étaient bien réels eux. Tsunayoshi se prépara à la suite et se laissa manipuler quand Hibari le retourna pour qu’il se retrouve sur le ventre, le visage contre les draps. Le jeune Boss prit appui sur ses coudes pour se mettre à quatre pattes, la position préférée de son amant. Deux mains écartèrent ses fesses et la seconde suivante, il sentit une profonde douleur écarter son intimité. Il s’était enfoncé d’une poussée en lui…

Le petit brun poussa un râle de douleur, inspirant profondément pour tenter de calmer cette sensation déplaisante. Alors qu’il refoulait son mal, un doigt vint taquiner sa lèvre et dès qu’il se sentit prêt, il le prit en bouche pour donner le signal de départ. Aussitôt les coups de reins débutèrent, lui vrillant les reins au début, mais laissant bientôt place à un plaisir bien connu, celui de se sentir enfin entier, complet, plein. Il n’y avait que dans ses moments-là que son cœur solitaire ne le faisait plus souffrir. Si seulement il pouvait espérer un jour qu’Hibari lui rende ses sentiments… Les coups de reins s’accélèrent, se firent de plus en plus profond et puissants, faisant grimper Tsunayoshi aux rideaux, subissant les assauts de cet autre corps et de toutes les sensations qui le submergeaient. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, sur quoi se concentrer pour garder un minimum les pieds sur terre. Il avait l’impression qu’il aurait pu jouir comme ça, se laissant emporter par ce maelstrom d’émotions, alors qu’Hibari ne l’avait plus touché depuis tout à l’heure.

Mais alors que ses cris prenaient de plus en plus d’intensité, qu’il sentait l’orgasme arriver à son paroxysme, son amant se retira, mettant fin à ce flot de plaisir. Tsunayoshi poussa un long geignement, suivi d’autres quand il se rendit compte qu’il ne revenait pas le pilonner. Sa respiration saccadée se calma petit à petit, son excitation diminuant aussi. Pendant un instant, Tsuna eut peur qu’Hibari l’ait finalement laissé comme ça, abandonné au milieu de l’acte… Cependant les doigts qui se faufilèrent entre la ceinture de cuir, qui entourait toujours son cou, et sa nuque le rassurèrent. Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit violemment tiré en arrière, lui arrachant un cri étouffé de surprise et de peur aussi. Jamais il n’avait fait ce genre de chose. Néanmoins il se laissa quand même faire, ayant une confiance aveugle en son Gardien : jamais il ne lui ferait réellement mal, sauf si c’était pour rendre le plaisir encore plus puissant.

Toutefois, quand il se retrouva allongé dans les draps sur le dos, il fut un peu décontenancé et perdu : que devait-il faire maintenant ? Son pauvre petit cœur s’affola encore plus quand des doigts vinrent faire glisser la cravate qui l’empêchait en règle générale de voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il papillonna un peu des yeux, comme s’il réapprenait à voir après tout ce temps passé dans le noir absolu. La première chose qu’il vit, fut le visage d’Hibari. Et quel visage… Ah, qu’il aimait le regarder. Mais là c’était différent, c’était lui qui était fixé, dévoré des yeux et malgré la situation plus qu’intime, Tsuna se sentit gêné et rougit bêtement. Sentir ce regard luxurieux et le voir distinctement étaient deux choses bien différentes. Son érection qui s’était affaibli, reprit encore plus de vigueur sous ce regard qui lui promettait tellement de plaisir. Il frissonna violemment.

Il était venu s’installer entre ses jambes, écartant ses cuisses qu’il n’avait pas pris conscience d’avoir resserré. Pouvoir le voir ainsi, pouvoir suivre le moindre de ses mouvements… Il eut l’impression que cette fois allait être bien plus intime que toutes les autres fois. Ou n’était-ce que son imagination. Une main vint se loger sur sa hanche pour l’empêcher de bouger et pour pouvoir diriger ses mouvements comme il le voulait, tandis que l’autre vint s’installer à côté de sa tête, le soutenant au-dessus de lui. Hibari ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher des yeux et Tsuna sentit ses joues chauffer un peu plus. C’était tellement différent des autres fois… Avant ce n’était que du sexe, deux corps s’unissant dans la nuit, rien de plus. Seulement là… C’était comme s’il y avait plus, mais qu’il n’arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se demander pourquoi Hibari agissait ainsi, mais le sexe qui progressa dans son intimité le lui fit oublier.

C’était lent mais pourtant toujours aussi bon. Tsunayoshi sentait très nettement chaque centimètre de plus qui s’enfonçait en lui, c’était une sensation aussi grisante que la brutalité dont Hibari pouvait faire preuve. Les coups de reins qui suivirent furent tous identiques mais le petit brun n’en fut pas frustré. Ce qui alimentait sa frustration, c’était de ne pas savoir s’il pouvait toucher cet homme qu’il désirait tant. Il aurait pu tenter une amorce mais il avait peur de briser cet instant qui remplissait son cœur de bonheur, jusqu’à l’en faire s’étouffer. Une bouche commença à gravir son torse en de multiples suçons, remontant dans son cou pour enfin venir trouver ses lèvres. Le baiser fut comme tout le reste : lent, profond, passionné et exceptionnellement bon. Tsuna eut beaucoup de mal à le laisser s’en aller quand Hibari le rompit : il avait juste envie de se redresser pour de nouveau le reprendre. Mais ce qui suivit mit fin à toutes ses actions, laissant son esprit blanc :

« Je t’aime Tsunayoshi. »

L’orgasme qui suivit l’assailli plus violemment qu’aucun autre, rejoignant le septième ciel et d’autres hauteurs vertigineuses. Et alors qu’il récupérait de ce plaisir foudroyant et qu’il s’enfonçait dans les limbes du plaisir, il se demanda s’il n’avait pas rêvé les derniers mots tellement son cœur solitaire les désirait.

**oOo**

Les rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer son visage. Cette lumière subite réveilla Tsunayoshi, tourné vers la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Il papillonna des yeux, encore fatigué. Un coup d’œil au cadran posé sur la table de chevet lui indiqua qu’il n’était pas encore six heures. Il avait encore du temps avant de commencer son travail de Boss pour la journée. Même beaucoup de temps puisqu’il avait réglé le plus gros des papiers hier soir avant que Chrome ne leur apprenne la bonne nouvelle. Et après la soirée qu’il avait passé, il avait bien l’intention de se rendormir. Pourtant, un bras enserrant sa taille le figea sur place. Il se retourna lentement, sans mouvements brusques pour tomber sur ce visage…

Que faisait-il encore là ? D’habitude, il partait dès qu’il avait fini son affaire et le froid qu’il laissant dans son lit le faisait toujours pleurer à son réveil. Mais là… Il ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire… Heureusement, il n’eut pas besoin de s’embêter plus longtemps car un grognement étouffé et des bras se resserrant autour de lui, le firent à sa place. Tsunayoshi prit le partie de se blottir contre ce corps chaud et musclé.

Si Hibari n’était pas parti, c’était peut-être un signe. Peut-être que finalement, cette solitude allait doucement s’estomper…

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, un nouveau lot terminé ! J’espère que vous avez aimé et que cela conviendra à Betzu, car je ne suis pas certaine d’avoir respecté tout ce qu’elle voulait. En tout cas ce fut un peu compliqué de l’écrire et long surtout, car il fallait que ce soit assez long en terme de mots XD
> 
> Alors, cela vous a plût malgré tout ?


End file.
